Remember the Future
by Aphonic
Summary: Tai reached out to the angel but the ground cracked open and she fell. Shattering into the darkness.


The angel came closer to Tai. The white dress silently flowed around her body and fell to the ground. Her light brown hair was straight and fell behind her back and her blue eyes shone on her pale white face. Her arms were skinny and the white angel wings behind her made the arms look even more white.   
"Tai," the angel called out to him. "Help me." She said as a darkness started to sorround her, turning everything black. Tai reached out to the angel but the ground cracked open and she fell. Shattering into the darkness. "Janelle!" Tai cried.  
~  
Tai woke with a start. He was sweating and a couple tears of fallen from his eyes. "Who is that? And why have I had so many dreams about her?" Tai questioned himself and his dreams but didn't recieve an answer.  
Tai looked at the clock and it blinked '6:13'. He shrugged and thought to himself, "I guess I should be getting up. Mimi is coming and we are going to the Digital World!" He jumped out of bed and slipped on some clothes and ran out the door.  
~  
Arokinimon held the white jewel in her hand. "Time for an enemy from the future for those Digidestined. Spirit Needle!" She took a strand of her hair and puts it into the jewel hanging from the necklace. A light appears and a young girl stands there.  
The girl had long light brown hair and grey eyes, a long black dress flowed around her body and she smirked at the white-haired Digimon. Her black angel wings shot out from behind her and she looked at her neck, realizing the jewel was gone.  
Arokinimon held a the once white jewel in her hand. The jewel had turned black when the girl had appeared. "What do you want?" the girl asked, annoyed. "And what am I doing here? Is this the Digital World?" Arokinimon nodded, "It is and you are going to destroy the Digidestined for me. They have become quite a bother."  
"Look, lady, I think not. I have plans of my own. Where are the Digidestined?" the girl demanded from Arokinimon. "You cannot boss me around. I have your jewel!" Arokinimon held up the black jewel, swaying slightly. The angelic girl brought up her hand and the jewel flew to her hand. "Not anymore. Go away, pesty old hag."   
The girl held up her hand and glanced sideways to Arokinimon. "Your power is a small leaf in my tornado. It will be disengrated." A small laser of black light shot at Arokinimon and blasted her back, leaving her, helpless.  
~  
Tai stood inside the computer room in the Odaiba Elementary School. Sora sat on the chair in front of the computer used for the trips between the real world and the Digital World. Davis and Kari held their Digimon partners and smiled, all waiting for Mimi.  
Mimi stepped into the doorway and smiled. "I am back!" She smiled and walked into the room. "Mimi! Finally. Let's go to the Digital World!" Tai said and turned to Davis. "Yes, sir!" Davis made fake salute and held his digivice up to the computer, "Digiport open!"  
~  
Tai, Sora, Mimi, Davis, Kari, Gatomon, and Veemon stood in a small group as they seen a control spire knocked over. "Ken has been working without us?" Davis suggested. "Doesn't look like Stingmon's work." Kari said, kneeling down and picking up the few pieces left.   
Mimi looked around, "You said Ken joined the group and the lady that Palmon seen was a some digimon called Arokinimon?" Sora nodded, "That's right, Mimi."   
"Kari's right, Davis. Stingmon couldn't evaporate the control spire." Veemon said. "Something more powerful than any of us is here." Gatomon said, looking up to another nearby control spire, "Over there!"  
The group ran to the nearby control spire and looked to the point of it. The angelic girl, about Tai's age, stood on the top. "Welcome to my world." she yelled to the Digidestined. Her dress matched the control spire and she smiled.   
"That's her. That's the girl of my dreams." Tai whispered to himself. "You will be quite happy that Arokinimon isn't around." the girl said. "What did you do to her?" Kari demanded. "My, my, what a nosy little girl. That isn't polite to demand me to tell you."   
The girl smiled and placed her hand in front of her, a ball of light and energy gathering. "You should know what this is, Child of Light!" She threw the ball down at Kari. "Kari!" Davis yelled and pushed her out of the way, getting slammed into the sandy ground.   
"Davis!" Kari and Veemon yelled and ran to him. "Gatomon! Time to armor-" Kari begun but the other girl cut her off. "Nuh-uh!" She smiled and pointed her finger at Gatomon, sending a small laser of light at Gatomon. It smashed into her and sent her into a nearby rock.  
"Two down... We were never introduced," the girl smiled. "My name is Anjel. I am the ruler of all worlds. Earth. Stars. And this!"   
"In your dreams, Anjel!" Veemon yelled and stepped forward. "Pesty people. Or monsters. I see you want to end up like Goggle-Boy and Cat-Woman."  
"Leave Veemon alone!" Mimi yelled, who had Davis and Gatomon behind a rock for protection. "Yes, Pink-One? Me? Leave the malevolent people alone!? I think not." Anjel drew her finger in a circle and a ring of blackness appeared. She threw it down and it caught Veemon, evaporating into him. Veemon took a few steps then fell.   
"Stop this!" Sora cried. Anjel sat down and slid down the control spire and landed on the hard and sandy ground. She brushed her black dress and turned to Sora and Tai, who stood off to the side. "Courage. And Love." She smirked.  
~  
Gennai stood in front of Tai and asked, "Tai Kamiya. Do you love that girl?"   
"What?" Tai exclaimed. "Do you love Janelle?" He asked again. "Yes." Tai answered, simply and quietly. "Then kill her."   
~  
"We have to kill her, Sora. I must." Tai said, remembering what Gennai had said. Tai still wondered when Gennai had said that. He could see the conversation. He was a little older, around fifteen. Mimi, Matt, and a girl with dark brown haired stood by him. But when did Gennai said that.  
"What? Kill her, Tai?" Sora asked. "Go over to Mimi and Kari and help them get the others out of here. I can't worry about you." Tai commanded. "I will help them get Davis and the others out of here but I am coming right back. I am not leaving you." Sora said, already running to Mimi and Kari.  
"Janelle." Tai said. "What?" The angel stepped back and looked at Tai. She blinked, her eyes returning to the light blue. "Tai?" She whispered, "Remember the future?"   
"I must kill you." Tai said, his voice stern and true. Anjel blinked, her eyes once the hazy grey color of a storm. A storm of death and anger. "Tai Kamiya. You are filled with fear. Does my power threaten you? Even your friends were braver."   
"I will revenge the losts of my friends!" Tai raised his fist and threw it at the angel's face, "I will kill you, Anjel!" Anjel held her palm up and caught his fist, squeezing it. "Ah!" Tai yelled in surprise and pain.   
"Little boy of Courage, do not tempt me to make your death long and painful!" Anjel yelled and pushed Tai and his fist backwards. Tai hit his head on a rock and a small gash opened, blood gushing from the wound.  
Tai winced but stood back up. "I will not let you take Janelle's soul. You will not take control over the Digital World." He lunged his body at the girl and she stepped out of the way, making a fist and slamming it into his stomache.  
Tai coughed and fell to his knees, one of his hands holding himself up and the other clutching at his stomache. "Get up, weakling." Anjel said, her back turned to Tai. Tai struggled to his feet and Anjel turned around.   
Tai made a fist and his digivice glowed, the light radiating around his fist, he ran forward to Anjel and slammed his fist into her stomach. Anjel coughed and she fell forward, her chin resting on his shoulder. Her eyes turned back to blue as Tai grabbed the black jewel.  
"I am sorry." Tai whispered and turned his head, his lips flowing on her cheek. "I know. You are forgiven." She said, she turned her face and their lips touched. "Good-bye. My Love." A small tear fell down her cheek and onto their lips.  
"Remember the future." Tai whispered and dropped the black jewel onto the ground. As the jewel fell, Tai held the angel he loved in his arms, savoring their last moments together. "I will always miss you." Anjel said as the jewel hit the ground, shattering into pieces.  
The angel bent down in pain and then disappeared from sight. Pieces of the black jewel laid on the ground and Tai bent down. "I remembered the future. And the love that I lost in the future." A small tear sparkled down Tai's cheek and fell, hitting a piece of the black jewel that held the most precious life to Tai. 


End file.
